Pensando y Recordando
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Sasuke, está terriblemente enamorado de Naruto, y éste, en su ceguera amorosa por Sakura le es imposible ver la realidad mientras ella evita a toda costa que ambos se encuentren o vean si su presencia. ¿Amor? no lo creo...
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

Made In Daneshka

* * *

><p><strong>Pensando y Recordando<br>**

**Pensar y Recordar siempre ayuda a decidir**

Allí sentado, en la misma banca de siempre, observas el cielo. Te fijas en las nubes blancas mientras tu mente piensa en tonterías, perder el tiempo como sueles llamarle. Es imposible no recordar y no pensar, sabes que te duele y esa es la razón de tu desmedido odio.

Lo odias a él y la odias a ella.

Aun con tus ojos fijos en el cielo, el recuerdo de tu infancia te golpea de lleno y sin quererlo, también recuerdas sobre tu adolescencia y parte de tu madurez. La serie de imágenes y recuerdos de toda tu vida se pasean de un lado a otro dentro de tu cerebro, como si quisieran salir de allí revoloteando lejos como mariposas.

Sonríes de lado y con tristeza, pero lo suficientemente imperceptible para que la anciana que te regaló una sonrisa no se siente a tu lado para darte consejos acerca de la vida y del amor. Tú no los necesitas, has vivido lo suficiente para saber o al menos creer, que el amor no está hecho para ti.

― **Morirás solo**

Es lo primero que piensas y sin quererlo, deseas volver a tu infancia, en donde te sentías libre y seguro jugando todo el día con tu mejor amigo, ese que siempre gritaba que deseaba superarte, ese de quien tanto te has burlado.

Deseas volver a la época en donde él sólo significaba una amistad, tu única amistad.

Detestas terriblemente aquel día en que ambos se enfrentaron a esos abusones en la escuela, él te ayudo a levantarte cuando todo hubo terminado y desde entonces, tú no dejas de maldecir ese día. Porque desde el preciso momento en que tomaste su mano, te fue imposible volver a soltarla, además de que él parecía no querer soltar la tuya tampoco.

Y eso te ilusionó al punto de volverte un estúpido en las cosas del amor; sentiste la opresión asfixiante en tu pecho, como si tu corazón se contrajera justo en el momento en el cual él te dijo que le gustaba aquella niña irritable de cabellos rosa que no dejaba de molestarte y acosarte cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Por culpa de ella todo se estaba volviendo insoportable, ninguno de los dos quería verse o hablarse. Sus ganas e intenciones de superarte crecían cada vez que aquella niña, Sakura Haruno, te hacía un comentario de lo lindo que eras o de lo bueno que eras en todo.

La odiabas, era jodidamente irritante.

Un completo genio te llamaba, pero en el fondo sabías que sólo era una aduladora en busca de beneficios. Si realmente fueses un genio, te habrías alejado de ese niño revoltoso.

Finalmente, cuando él, Naruto Uzumaki, se confesó a Sakura, el rechazo inminente de ella lo dejó terriblemente deprimido y él no dudó en buscar apoyo en ti.

―**Te lo dije.**

Le dijiste sin ánimos de molestarlo aunque sabías que su carácter era tan impulsivo que no dudaría en hacerlo.

Su amistad volvió a ser la misma de antes y te sentiste nuevamente bien, hasta que la dulce infancia acabó para darle paso a la anárquica adolescencia.

Prácticamente te habías acostumbrado a que te dijera que le gustaba cualquier escoba con falda, ya no dolía tanto como antes porque sabías que era algo superficial y físico. Pero sin duda, si habías sentido dolor cuando él te había dicho de su platónico amor por Sakura, estuviste al borde de la muerte cuando te presentó a su primera y dulce novia.

Por segunda vez, tu corazón se comprimió y fue suficiente para ti. Te prometiste por respeto a ti mismo que no te importaría y al tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Te mostrabas indiferente al tema de las chicas pero te seguía siendo imposible soltar su mano, aun más cuando era él quien se empeñaba en estar siempre a tu lado.

Y como una etapa fundamental de la adolescencia, las hormonas bullían en los jóvenes incesantes. Naruto, estúpida y confianzudamente te relataba con detalles hasta dónde y cómo habían sucedido las cosas entre él y su novia.

Era desagradablemente asqueroso...

Pero tú también eras un adolescente y no podías permanecer indiferente por siempre.

Tenías hormonas como todos, pero la diferencia que tenían con el resto era que reaccionaban únicamente cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

Te sentías estúpido y patético.

Tu respiración se agitaba y tu corazón latía al borde de un infarto, lo deseabas y él, inocentemente te mostraba su cuerpo desnudo en completa confianza que tú deseabas no existiera.

Y la primera vez que te despertaste completamente sudado y mojado a mitad de la noche, sentiste miedo de ti mismo. Tu primer sueño húmedo te recordó con malicia que no eras indiferente a todo y mucho menos a ese rubio que prácticamente te volvía loco en todos los sentidos.

Era terriblemente irritante pero también era exageradamente excitante.

Pero lo peor de todo era que ése no sería ni el único ni tampoco el último sueño que tuviste con Naruto.

Y quisiste detener tus sentimientos, quisiste detener tu cuerpo. Le evitaste directamente durante toda una semana, pero no sirvió de nada. Él te seguía sin dudarlo y entre más quisieras alejarlo él se acercaba más y más a ti.

Como si no quisiera soltar tu mano.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que Itachi, tu hermano, se diera cuenta de todo enseguida y de cierta manera, te guiara. Te dijo todo lo que debías saber y todo lo que debías hacer.

Nada.

Eso era exactamente lo que podías hacer.

Nada.

No había nada que hacer con todos aquellos sentimientos incrustados como vidrios rotos y puntiagudos clavados en tu agonizante pero altivo corazón.

Molesto, gruñiste y gritaste cuando él se interesó por primera vez desde que se conocían en tu vida personal. En tus gustos por las mujeres y las revistas porno que no se cansaba de leer en el receso y que tú, olímpicamente ignorabas.

Fue entonces cuando creíste que tenías la solución a tus problemas a un paso, si él sabía acerca de tus gustos, lo más seguro era que se alejara y eso te daría toda la paz interior que necesitabas. Y lo dudaste una y mil veces, no querías soltar su mano pero él no prestaba atención a la tuya, estaba muy ocupado paseándose de la mano de su nueva novia.

Otra de tantas...

A final de todo, volvió a preguntarte acerca de tus gustos y la verdad salió de tu boca con seguridad y orgullo.

Le dijiste claramente que no te gustaban las chicas y su rostro enrojeció, pero también aclaraste que no te gustaban los chicos y él pareció volver a la vida.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Arruinaste tu propio plan.

Ahora te consideraría como su amigo asexual de mierda, como tú mismo te catalogaste.

Paradójicamente, o más bien por alguna conspiración del universo contra ti, Sakura hizo aparición por segunda vez en tu vida, está vez dispuesta a no recibir otro no por respuesta.

Y tu respuesta parecía ser obvia para el resto del mundo menos para ella.

No.

No una y no mil veces más.

La odiabas y al parecer ella comenzó a odiarte también.

Un día común en el que esperabas que todo fuese tranquilo, Naruto te golpeó directo en el rostro. Estaba furioso, estaba enojado contigo. Al parecer Sakura le había hablado de tu mal trato hacia ella y él, como buen caballero idiota que era, fue a rescatar su honor estrellando su puño contra tu cara.

Lo odiaste, ella le seguía importando.

Enojo, rabia, ira, frustración y dolor. Fue todo el conjunto de sentimientos que te hicieron levantarte y romperle la nariz sin miramientos hasta que ambos terminaron completamente deformes y heridos frente al escritorio del director de la escuela.

Los expulsaron por una semana, pero no te importó, en ese momento no te importaba nada.

Por una semana, no le hablaste ni le viste.

Le odiabas por el simple hecho de no haber preguntado si era cierto, por no haberse dado cuenta de que todo era una venganza por parte de ella ante un rechazo amoroso que aun no digería por completo.

Los odiabas.

Ciertamente, te dejó descolocado que después de un mes sin hablarse, Naruto se acercara a ti para pedirte disculpas. Tu respuesta fue obvia, aun no le perdonabas y dudabas encarecidamente hacerlo.

No podías...

Se sentía la traición más grande del mundo, justamente proveniente de la persona más importante de tu mundo.

― **Jodete**

Una respuesta rápida y sencilla que no tardo en recibir gritos y pucheros. Él se negaba a terminar todo de esa manera tan bélica, te pidió disculpas hasta que finalmente te aburriste y terminaste por perdonarlo.

Pero deseaste no haberlo hecho.

Al poco tiempo, Naruto terminó con una de sus interminables novias y ahora se paseaba por el jardín tomado de la mano con la mujer que más odiabas en todo el universo.

Sakura no había terminado su venganza en tu contra y al parecer no le importaba si tenía que utilizar a Naruto para conseguirla.

A final de cuentas, decidiste ignorarlo y lo lograste pero no podrías hacerlo por siempre. Él comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella de lo debido y comenzaba a parecer que quizás esa relación no era tan falsa como creías y eso te decepcionó aun más.

Te sentiste victima de un robo y de un secuestro.

Naruto, quien era siempre el que te invitaba a todas partes, repentinamente no tenía siquiera el tiempo suficiente como para almorzar contigo en el receso. Todo su tiempo, esfuerzo y el poco dinero que obtenía como vendedor en la tienda de historietas iban directo a Sakura.

El universo de Naruto se había vuelto de color rosa, ya no había siquiera un toque de azul en ningún lado.

Te estaba olvidando y tú, tú te negabas a soltar su mano cuando él ya había soltado la tuya hacia demasiado tiempo ya.

Ella te lo había quitado de una manera tal fácil que no le fue para nada complicado alejarlo de ti.

Te lo estaba arrebatando, lo estaba llevando muy lejos de ti y a él parecía no importarle.

Pero tú te negabas a soltar su mano y fue allí cuando decidiste intervenir. Las discusiones se habían tornado mil veces más difíciles e hirientes que antes, todo se estaba viniendo a bajo.

Pero finalmente todo terminó cuando él te dijo que no deseaba volver a verte si eso significaba que debía terminar con Sakura, su eterno amor platónico.

Y fue allí cuando tu corazón se detuvo milésimas de segundos para luego partirse en pedazos irreconocibles e irreparables.

Lo odiabas terriblemente.

Entonces, le tomaste la palabra y te alejaste lo más que podías. Incluso te tomaste la molestia de estudiar en la única universidad en la que él no podría entrar sólo para no verle.

La anárquica y bulliciosa hormonada adolescencia se había acabado, ahora la madurez te corroía el alma y estabas dispuesto a desechar todos esos sentimientos. Como esperabas, los sueños húmedos desaparecieron pero para tu desgracia, sus recuerdos no.

Y sentado en esa vieja banca de un abandonado parque, te sientes patético porque estabas y sigues estando perdidamente enamorado de tu mejor amigo sin que él lo sepa, netamente porque es un ciego idiota incapaz de ver lo que es evidente para todos.

Suspiras cansado y dolido mientras que escuchas el arrullo de las palomas en busca de migas de pan o comida.

Sabes y presientes que él no vendrá.

Llevas tres horas sentado allí, esperándolo, aún cuando sabes que nunca tarda más de una hora en aparecer con su voz chillona y su sonrisa de anuncio publicitario.

Lo sabes, él no vendrá. Seguramente ella le atrapó nuevamente en una de sus tontas reuniones o arreglos para su boda.

Sí, van a casarse y lo sabes. Recibiste la invitación hace una semana.

Te tortura el hecho de que pueden estar haciendo el amor justo ahora, mientras tú le esperas como un idiota esperanzado.

Con esperanzas vacías y casi extintas, como una vela agotada, a punto de apagarse.

Estás pensando en alguien que no piensa en ti, que no te corresponde aunque nunca te lo haya dicho.

Tú, Sasuke Uchiha, estás esperando en la maldita banca del parque abandonado mientras el cielo oscurece y no has recibido una llamada y mucho menos un mensaje.

Pero no piensas desistir, tienes que esperar porque lo que llevas en el pecho no puede seguir allí por más tiempo o terminaras por morir.

― **Morirás solo.**

Y eso ya lo sabes, pero no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida arrepintiéndote por no haber dicho lo que sientes.

Simplemente terminarías solo y viejo, con el recuerdo de un amor que nunca existió. Y sonríes, lejos de ser gracioso, te das asco. Te has vuelto ridículamente cursi y estúpido pero no quieres seguir así.

Quieres soltar su jodida mano, quieres soltarlo no para dejarlo ir, sino para que tú puedas irte sin ningún remordimiento o arrepentimiento.

Porque aún cuando al final de tu adolescencia te alejaste de él, Naruto siempre se las arreglaba para estar siempre a tu lado. No podías olvidar las pequeñas y contadas veces en las que se reunieron para comer algo o beber un trago.

No podías ignorar los mensajes de texto que te mandaba de vez en cuando para saludarte y dar promesas falsas de un encuentro que no llegaría a causa de su ahora ocupada vida. Y si el hecho de haber estudiado en universidades distintas de por si era un gran distanciamiento, el haber terminado los estudios y comenzado el trabajo lo hacia aun más difícil.

Durante cinco años lo habías visto aproximadamente cinco o seis veces y en los siguientes dos años le habías visto sólo una vez y en compañía de ella. Simplemente no soportas cuando habla de ella o cuando la viste besarla.

Los odias.

Él ahora es alguien relativamente ocupado, con una novia exigente y una boda en proceso.

Entonces recuerdas aquel vago y triste poema que alguna vez leíste y que hacia tonta referencia a una rosa en comparación de un alma.

Pero tú comparabas la rosa marchita con tu corazón que se cae a pedazos sin poder evitarlo.

Sonríes de nuevo, debes dejar de leer tanta basura poética y románticamente cursi.

Pero ahora no importa nada y lo sabes, porque tienes un pasaje de avión de ida y sin regreso al país de nadie, a la tierra vacía en donde nadie podrá nunca molestarte. Irás a vivir al campo, rodeado de la llanura y de los animales.

Imaginas que sólo allí podrás encontrar esa paz que necesitas para tu ser y quizás puedas conseguir inspiración para tu próximo libro. No has escrito nada en dos años y a pesar de que el primer libro que publicaste fue por demás excelente, tus editores te exigen más y más porque saben de lo que eres capaz.

Itachi te dijo que ir a vivir allá te haría bien, que no tendrías que preocuparte de nada.

No puedes negar que el viaje no es por el libro ni tampoco por tus sentimientos, después de todo, los has ocultado casi toda tu vida. Sabes que va a casarse y por eso huyes, ¿no es cierto? cuando te pidió que fueras su padrino de bodas el mundo prácticamente cayó sobre ti y sin dudarlo lo rechazaste.

No puedes creer que sea tan idiota para no darse cuenta, aunque tú también eres idiota por nunca antes haberle mencionado el insignificante y pequeño hecho sin importancia de que estabas completa y perdidamente enamorado de él.

Tienes culpa en todo esto y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien.

Él no puede ver lo que hay en ti porque tú simplemente no lo se lo permites.

Pero eso ya no importa, lo harás hoy y podrás irte sin mirar a tras. Serás libre o al menos tendrás un peso menos sobre tus hombros.

Y cuando las estrellas brillan en el oscuro cielo junto a la luna, el frío cala en lo profundo de tu abrigo y finalmente tu móvil suena, no es lo que piensas. Es sólo un mensaje, un miserable mensaje de texto.

"_Teme no puedo ir, lo siento ¡pero es que Sakura-chan me tiene ocupado con esto de la boda, ttebayo! ¿Podemos vernos otro día?"_

Lo suponías, lo sabías. Él no vendría. Serás fuerte y tomarás un largo respiro.

Él nunca será más que sólo tu amigo, nunca será tuyo porque sabes que él la ama a ella y tú nunca podrás romper ni tampoco igual ese lazo. Prefieres irte muy lejos antes de saber y verle casarse con la mujer que desprecias, verlo feliz y sonriente el día de su boda o en las fotos definitivamente te mataría.

No deseas ver a sus hijos y tampoco ser su padrino, no quieres que te llamen tío ni nada parecido.

Esa era la única y la última oportunidad de confesarle directamente tus sentimientos pero todo se ha venido a bajo, no le dijiste mirándole a los ojos que le amas y no lo harás, pero no puedes irte sin que lo sepa.

Seguro de ti mismo, respondes el mensaje esperando que ella no tomé su celular y lo vea para con malicia borrarlo. Deseas que sea sólo él quien lo lea, sólo él puede saber tu secreto. Esa misma noche te irás y por eso no importa lo que él pueda pensar o hacer, te irás lejos, muy lejos.

"_La única razón por la que quería verte era porque deseaba confesarte que me enamoré estúpidamente de ti. Me iré está noche, hasta nunca_"

Y con orgullo, presionaste la tecla de envió y de inmediato te levantaste de la banca para dirigirte hacia tu destino completamente incierto, pero más seguro que tu destino en esta ciudad vacía y sin importancia para ti.

Te irás para nunca volver.

* * *

><p>Yoshhhh! XD (ya ni recuerdo cómo se escribe x,D)<p>

¿Qué tal? LOL Espero les haya gustado!

Este es un fic de exactamente 4 capitulos que estan terminados y corregidos en su totalidad xD

solo falta subirlos hahaha LOL

y para que los suba, tienen q decirme si quieren que lo continue xD

Porque yo vivo para mi publico x,D

espero les haya gustado y no parecido un poco emo xD es dramatico si, pero emo no eh? XD

awww pobre Sasu-chan, Naru-chan no lo quiere :( XDD

¿Reviews?

¡Por Naruto y Sasuke! xD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

Made In Daneshka

* * *

><p><strong>A veces olvidamos Pensar y Recordar<strong>

Como pudiste, lograste escapar un momento fuera del restaurant cerrado exclusivamente para que escogieras el menú con tu futura esposa sólo para poder enviar el maldito mensaje que habías estado intentando escribir durante toda la maldita tarde. No disponías siquiera de tiempo suficiente para poder llamarle porque Sakura te había impedido usar tú móvil y ahora seguramente estaba preguntándose por qué demonios tardas tanto en el baño.

Ella comienza a asfixiarte. Desde que se comprometieron no hacia más que hostigarte y perseguirte sin siquiera permitirte respirar tu propio aire. Y comenzabas a pensar que ella era una experta para escoger malas fechas para la planificación de la boda o quizás, como te había dicho Sasuke alguna vez, ella te controla más de lo que tú siquiera podrías imaginar.

Justo hoy...

Suspiraste decepcionado. Habías estado esperando ese día desde hacia ya semanas que no podías concebir la idea de que posiblemente tuvieses que esperar aun más tiempo para verle.

Te sentías traicionado y engañado.

Sakura te había dicho que sólo sería un momento, como mucho una simple hora que terminó por convertirse en toda la jodida tarde. Y cuando finalmente hubieron terminado, estuviste a punto de correr pero ella te detuvo y tú dejaste que lo hiciera. Ella se empeñó en escoger la decoración de las mesas y sillas sin siquiera preguntarte si tenías tiempo o ganas de hacerlo.

Te maneja a su antojo y lo sabes, desde que la conoces siempre manipuló tu tiempo y justo ahora es cuando te das cuenta de que no te agrada, pero sabes que no harás nada para impedirlo. No sabes cómo demonios pasaste de ser su tonto novio de la escuela para convertirte en su prometido y futuro esposo.

Lo gracioso e irónico de todo es que llevas años intentando terminar esa hueca relación, pero no puedes porque tienes miedo de hacerle daño.

Esa maldita costumbre tuya de anteponer los intereses y sentimientos del resto del universo sobre los tuyos te está haciendo más daño de lo que imaginas o de lo que puedes percatarte. Es increíble la manera en la que Sakura ha conseguido ser la persona más importante para ti sin serlo realmente e irónicamente, Sasuke, la persona más importante para ti según tú, es a quien menos le prestas atención.

Estás tan ocupado intentando no hacerle daño a ella que sin darte cuenta le haces daño a él.

Y eso te hace sentir el ser más vil de universo, porque sabes que el señor frío tiene sentimientos y lo sabes porque lo conoces.

Te recuestas del marco de la puerta un minuto mientras escribes el dichoso mensaje rápidamente, tienes que volver a dentro o sabes que Sakura saldrá por ti. Una vez enviado, miras al interior del restaurant, ella aun no se ha dado cuenta de que no estás en el baño así que tienes unos pocos segundos para esperar su respuesta.

Necesitas una respuesta.

Necesitas que te insulte o maldiga tu nombre hasta el final de los tiempos por avisarle estúpidamente que no irías a la cita cinco horas después de lo acordado. Sonríes tonto y piensas lo bien que se siente siquiera pensar que Sasuke podría haberte esperado durante todo ese tiempo.

Te encantaría que así fuera, pero tienes el tonto pensamiento de que no lo hizo o eso crees.

Suspiras estresado mientras miras la pantalla del móvil y vuelves a mirar al interior del restaurant, te queda poco tiempo y Sasuke aun no te ha respondido.

¿Desde cuándo aquel ferviente deseo de un insulto o una respuesta seca?

Lo sabes: desde siempre.

Es inútil y tonto que intentes disimular tu siempre desmedido interés en Sasuke.

Suspiras amargamente una vez más y sin querer recuerdas las veces que él intentó alejarse de ti pero tú nunca lo permitiste. Tenías miedo de que se alejara, de no volver a verle y que viese en ti un desconocido cualquiera te desesperaba terriblemente. Lo contrario a los últimos dos años, en los que eras tú quien lo esquivaba a él y quien se alejo sin previo aviso.

Las pocas y contadas veces que Sasuke intentaba acercarse a ti o te citaba en un café o una galería, de inmediato te negabas o Sakura se encargaba de que lo hicieras.

Huías y sigues huyendo de él como todo un cobarde.

Pero, ¿Qué podrías hacer? aquella vez en la que con tanto ahínco habías insistido en saber de sus preferencias, te llevaste la peor decepción de tu vida en aquel momento.

Cuando te dijo que no le gustaban las chicas, la sangre se acumuló en tu rostro. No podía ser verdad. Con tan sólo esa frase, habías revivido todos tus sueños y fantasías con Sasuke. Era tu oportunidad hasta que el completó la frase. Tampoco le gustaban los chicos y eso te regreso de llenó a la realidad.

Ese maldito asexual de mierda, como habías concordado con él en lo del nombre, no tenía ni idea de lo enamorado que estabas de él en ese momento y que increíblemente, sigues estándolo. Sasuke no supo nunca acerca de tus sueños húmedos ni tus incontrolables ganas de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Él nunca lo supo quizás porque es un tonto despistado o simplemente porque tú no se lo dijiste. Te empeñaste en ocultarlo tras tu fachada de casanova.

Pero, ¿Qué más podrías hacer? Desfogar tus ansias por la piel blanca de tu mejor amigo en las bonitas chicas de tu alrededor era la única solución que parecía viable en ese momento.

Recuerdas con amargura cuando conociste a Sakura, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y tú lo sabías. Ella te rechazó y tú te quedaste con una sonrisa y una flor en la mano, no te dolió tanto como esperabas y la mejor parte fue cuando Sasuke te dejó recostarte sobre él a modo de consuelo.

Años después, Sakura volvió y se declaro a Sasuke. Tú mundo se vino abajo y sonreíste cuando presentiste el obvio rechazo hacia ella de parte de Sasuke. Pero la ira te inundo cuando ella vino llorando hacia ti, en busca de consuelo. Bastaron un par de palabras y unas mentiras piadosas para que Sasuke se convirtiera en tu peor amigo y tú, como defensor de todos, le asestaste un puño directo al rostro para, al final de la pelea, sentirte tan mal que durante una semana planeaste todo un discurso para pedirle disculpas a Sasuke.

Pelear con él por Sakura realmente no valía la pena, hasta que ella mostró cierto interés hacia ti y hasta aquí es a donde ha llegado. Estas a míseras semanas de convertirse en su esposo por toda la eternidad o al menos hasta el final de tus días.

Serías incapaz de serle infiel, pero no sabes cómo demonios terminar aquello.

Ella era la chica que un día llegó a tu vida y nunca más partió. Se instalo por completo allí sin ninguna intención de irse, no por cuenta propia.

Tú querías verlo, querías ver a Sasuke. Y si pudieses, harías que él y Sakura cambiasen de lugares. Era una ilusión del pasado y del presente el estar con Sasuke.

Unos pequeños toques en el ventanal del restaurar te sacaron de tu eterna ensoñación, era Sakura más molesta que de costumbre. Tenías que entrar. Tú te disculpaste con una sonrisa y cuando estuviste a punto de entrar nuevamente al restaurar, tu móvil sonó y rápidamente leíste el mensaje que tanto habías esperado.

Te imaginabas un insulto o una maldición, pero no aquello.

"_La única razón por la que quería verte era porque deseaba confesarte que me enamoré estúpidamente de ti. Me iré está noche, hasta nunca_"

Fue entonces cuando el mundo perdió su real significado y el piso se movió tan bruscamente que la cabeza te dio un par de vueltas.

¿Era real? ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo?

Y tú no te molestaste en detener a preguntártelo y mucho menos a pensarlo, simplemente tomaste el casco de la motocicleta y te lo pusiste lo más rápido que pudiste para luego subir a tu Kawasaki ninja 250, estratégicamente estacionada frente al restaurant. La encendiste y sin escuchar los gritos de Sakura a tus espaldas, condujiste hasta el único lugar que tu corazón y tu mente te indicaban.

Tu pecho estaba oprimido y el sentimiento de la desesperación estaba alojado entre tus pulmones impidiéndote respirar con normalidad mientras la felicidad se hacia un espacio en tu corazón. Quizás era una perdida de tiempo o una locura, pero la necesidad de ir tras él te cegó por completo hasta que estuviste delante de la puerta de su departamento, la cual tocaste con desesperación y mucha insistencia.

Tenías que verlo, querías verlo.

Cuando él finalmente abrió la puerta obviamente molesto, sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos y quedaron en completo mutismo. Todo lo que habías pensado en decir y las preguntas que exigían respuestas terminaron siendo olvidados en algún distante lugar cuando tú, movido por la euforia y la emoción del momento, lo tomaste por el cuello de la camisa y de un empujón lo llevaste hacia dentro de la casa.

Lo arrinconaste entre tú y la pared y sin más preámbulos ni pensamientos, lo besaste. Lo besaste con amor, con lujuria y con deseo. Todo lo que siempre habías deseado estaba sucediendo y aun no lograbas asimilarlo de todo y de lo único de lo que estabas seguro era de que sus labios y su boca tenían un sabor extremadamente exquisito.

Las millones de veces en las que imaginaste sus labios no se comparaban en nada con el ahora, eran mucho mejor y mucho más deliciosos. A los pocos segundos, como después de haber asimilado la situación, Sasuke te abrazó y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad y la misma hambre que tú hacia tu boca.

Sasuke te besaba y tu a él, sus lenguas se tocaban y recorrían la cavidad contraria, incansables. Sus dientes chocaron un par de veces con los tuyos pero no importaba, todo parecía tener sentido, todo parecía tener vida y color propio.

Y podrías jurar que esa fue la mejor noche de tu vida, la única noche en que no necesitaste palabras para describir lo que sentías y mucho menos tenías que expresar sentimientos. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Te sentiste en la gloria cuando Sasuke correspondía a tus provocaciones y a tus caricias, estabas completamente fascinado.

De un momento a otro, todas tus fantasías se hicieron realidad. Sasuke te besaba desesperado, lujurioso y hambriento, pero podías sentir sus sentimientos arder en tu piel cada vez que te tocaba y acariciaba con cierto toque de amor que fácilmente podías percibir.

No importaba nada más en ese momento, sólo tú y él compartiendo aquella inmensa y suave cama.

* * *

><p>niñas y niños! disculpenme D:<p>

este fic esta terminado y se supone q debi haberlo subido mas rapido xD pero mi internet no piensa igual asi que se tomo unas eternas vacaciones! D: aun no ha vuelto!

y yo, aqui, en un misero cyberg actualizando para conservar mi vida xDDD

LOL

que tal les parecio? parece q Naruto si le queria despues de todo no ? xD

faltan dos caps mas! yayyyy 3

¿Reviews?

¡Por Naruto y Sasuke! xD

Y por mi xD xq estoy en un cyberg! hhahahahaha

love you guy's ;D

¡Reviews! XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! xD

espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Pensar y Recordar que siempre hay alguien en quién confiar<strong>

Estabas allí sentada desde hacia ya más de tres horas esperando a tu prometido. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? La noche anterior se había ido sin siquiera darte una buena explicación y eso sencillamente te volvía loca. Odias cuando las cosas se salían de tus manos, odias cuando no tienes el control.

Puedes mentir, pero te haces una clara y especifica idea de a dónde y con quién está Naruto, pero la simple idea hace que te desmorones por completo. Y ese antiguo y ridículo miedo te invadió de nuevo. Sabías que Sasuke estaba involucrado en todo eso.

Frunciste el ceño muy molesta y ejerciste presión inconscientemente a la taza de café hace mucho tiempo frío en tu mano, todo lo que habías estado intentando evitar por tanto tiempo se estaba dando más rápido de lo que tú podrías reaccionar. El joven que se acercó a ti con una sonrisa se asustó con tu fría mirada y se alejó disimuladamente de ti.

Idiota...

Lo menos que querías en ese momento era a un tonto que quisiera tu número móvil y de ser posible también tus bragas. No, no necesitabas eso, al menos no ahora. Con impaciencia, presionaste nuevamente la tecla de llamada y esperaste paciente hasta que una vez más escuchaste la voz de la ridícula contestadora.

Perdiste toda esperanza, era la decimo novena vez que lo llamabas. Y era increíble el mar de sensaciones revueltas en ti, te sentías incómoda y a la vez triste, con mucha rabia y frustración en tu interior.

Lo odiabas sí, odiabas terriblemente a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sonríes cínicamente al recordar que él alguna vez fue tu amor platónico, pero todo se desmoronó cuando te rechazó y aún cuando sabes que la relación con Naruto empezó como un mero señuelo de celos para Sasuke, te diste cuenta de que no sentía celos de Naruto sino de ti. Y tu teoría fue en parte confirmada cuando Naruto te confesó que estaba completamente enamorado de Sasuke y con eso fue suficiente para deducir que ese par de idiotas estaban completamente enamorados.

Pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primero paso y eso, en definitiva fue lo que te hizo odiar a Sasuke.

Cuando pensaste que por fin habías encontrado a la persona ideal, al mejor hombre del mundo, éste comparte tus antiguos gustos por cierto moreno. Pero tú decidiste que no ibas a caer por Sasuke y que no dejarías caer a Naruto, harías que te amara y te correspondiera ciegamente.

Pero parecía que todos tus esfuerzos habían sido en vano...

Ahora que lo pensabas mejor, Sasuke siempre había sido mejor que tú y eso te molestaba encarecidamente. Te frustraba tanto no poder superarlo que te ilusionaste con la simple idea de tener algo que aquel bastardo no podía tener, pero ahora tenías que abrir los ojos y aceptar que no fuiste lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que Naruto lo olvidara.

Y no era para nada justo. Te habías ganado el amor y el cariño de Naruto con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, que ahora parecía increíble que en pocos segundos te lo hubiesen arrebatado. Lo odiabas tanto, los odiabas a ambos. La sola idea de que pudiesen estar juntos cruzando de un lado a otro en tu cabeza te hacia querer llorar desconsoladamente hasta que el sonido cursi de tu móvil te avisó que Naruto estaba llamándote.

Te sentiste feliz y olvidaste tu rabia por un momento, él te pregunto en dónde estabas y con prisa le indicaste la dirección. Él vendría a verte, lo sabías. Ahora no importaba las explicaciones, no importaba nada. Sólo querías verlo y que te diera un beso, con eso sería suficiente para devolverte la vida entera y todos sus colores perdidos ante tus malos pensamientos.

Después de terminar la llamada, sorpresivamente él llegó en menos de quince minutos en su atractiva motocicleta color naranja, esa que le habías regalado para su aniversario y en la que se veía terriblemente sexy. Y tu sonrisa se borró cuando detrás de él, Sasuke Uchiha se quitó el casco y bajó a su lado hasta tu pequeña y blanca mesa.

Con la simple imagen de ambos caminando peligrosamente uno al lado del otro, fue suficiente para que tu mundo se viniese a bajo. No estabas equivocada y lo sabías, ellos habían estado juntos aquella noche. Tu mundo precioso de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos y tu última esperanza se levantó de la mesa y se alejó indignada.

A un par de metros, Naruto le dijo algo a Sasuke que no lograste escuchar y éste se quedo lo suficientemente alejado de ti pero eso no impedía que las miradas despreciativas fueran y vinieran de un lado a otro. Tu prometido se sentó frente a ti y con la expresión más triste y adolorida que jamás hubieses visto.

Sabías que diría, lo sabías. Era más que una simple intuición. Lo sabías.

Sonreíste apenas escuchaste los primeros susurros inseguros que salieron de su boca y decidiste detener todo aquello. Le sonreíste sinceramente y te levantaste de tu asiento para darle un ligero abrazo y caminar lo más lejos que podías y sin querer rozando tu hombro con el brazo de Sasuke en un descuido intencional y frustrado.

Sentías que nada de lo que habías hecho valió la pena, tu miedo más grande se había vuelto realidad y tú no podías hacer nada para evitarlo. No podías por más que desearas escapar de esa pesadilla, no podías despertar.

Desolada y deambulando por las calles, dejabas que tus lagrimas corrieran libremente por tus mejillas.

¿Qué se suponía que debías hacer?

Nada, no había nada que pudieses hacer.

Y sin querer, tus incansables pies te llevaron a una dirección que sólo tú conocías.

Tocaste tres veces la puerta y rogaste al cielo que ella estuviese allí y al parecer tus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

— **¿Sakura?**

**— ¡Amiga!**

* * *

><p><strong>awwww Sakura llorona xDD<strong>

mis amores! como estan? :) espero q bien lol

aun no ha vuelto el internet ): por lo q una vez mas estoy en un cyberg xD aunq este esta un poco mas decente que el anterior xD

que les ha parecido la historia? :3

espero q no odien este cap! es parte de la trama xD

y si se ponen en los zapatos de Sakura, a lo mejor no seria tan odiable xD

pero si la odian pz ya ni modo hahahaha xDD

como he dicho, este fic esta completado :) solo falta un cap q seria como un epilogo y si gustan lo subo o puedo dejar el fic hasta aqui xD

me surgen muchas dudas y a la final su opinion siempre es importante! :)

y antes de irme! quiero recordarles q no he abandonado ninguno de mis proyectos! ya se los he dicho muchas veces!

solo que escacea el tiempo y el internet y por ello se me hace complicado continuar

espero su comprension y sus reviews q son los q me suben el animo y me hacen querer trabajar! xD

besos!

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

el final ha llegado!

chan chan chaaaan~ xD

Made In Daneshka

* * *

><p><strong>Es mejor Olvidar y ya no Recordar<strong>

Con flojera y aburrimiento te paseaste de un lado a otro del enorme estante de libros de la nueva colección de tu pareja. Era increíble cómo el idiota de Sasuke había escrito toda una saga en menos de dos años, pero más increíble era que tú, como su pareja, su amante y su mejor amigo, no hubieses leído ni siquiera el libro más delgado de toda la colección.

¡Pero lo harías!

Tú, Naruto Uzumaki, estabas allí para comprar todos los malditos libros del poderoso idiota Sasuke Uchiha.

Y molesto arrugaste el ceño cuando un par de colegialas gritaron emocionadas cuando vieron la figura de cartón tamaño real del bastardo y sin vergüenza daban pequeños saltitos para llegar a los labios de cartón y besarlo. Eso no te agradaba, simplemente lo detestabas.

Pero podías sonreír arrogante, porque tú eras el único quién realmente podía tocar esos labios.

Con un poco de prepotencia, tomaste todos los libros y lo llevaste directo a la caja y sin mucha prisa esperaste a que el nuevo cajero se relajara, perdiera los nervios y pudiese hacer algo tan sencillo como cambiar un par de libros por mucho dinero.

¡Ja! definitivamente ibas a sorprender al bastardo cuando regresara de su gira de autógrafos por todo el país. Ibas a relatarle con detalle de qué trataba cada uno de sus aburridos libros sin quedarte dormido en el proceso.

Sonreíste travieso y feliz, lo habías conseguido.

Sasuke Uchiha te correspondía por completo y era tuyo en más de un significado. Hacia un poco más de dos años desde que él se te declaró y tú no dudaste ni un segundo en arrojarte sobre él como un león hambriento y deseoso de sus labios. Terriblemente morboso y lujurioso, eso eras.

Y te fue inevitable recordar cada detalle de la que fue como tu primera noche, aunque fue inevitable recordar también a Sakura y a la boda que nunca se realizó. Te sentiste un poco mal y le diste el dinero al cajero sin prestar demasiada atención a la denominación de los billetes o del chico con los enormes y cuadrados lentes con un aumento excesivo.

Era una lastima todo lo que había sucedido, pero a final de cuentas fue inevitable.

Tú deseabas estar con Sasuke y ella deseaba estar contigo. Y aun no tienes muy claro en qué términos terminó su compromiso, sólo sabías lo feliz que eras en ese entonces y lo mucho que lo eres ahora.

Por primera vez entendiste que a veces es necesario olvidar los intereses y los sentimientos de los demás cuando estos interfieren con los tuyos. Y sonríes melancólico, ella era tu mejor amiga y a cambio de ella ahora tenías a tu mejor amigo convertido en tu súper amante, pareja y compañero por el resto de tu vida.

Parecía haber sido un intercambio justo pero aun te preguntabas que había sido de ella.

Saliste de la tienda e instintivamente seguiste de largo, tomarías el bus.

En medio de tus divagaciones y depresiones que te dominaban cuando Sasuke no estaba cerca, pensaste en Sakura y en todo lo que habían vivido. La extrañabas tanto como para creer haber escuchado su voz y volteaste rápidamente a tu derecha.

Allí estaba ella, con su cabello llamativamente rosado y su risa divertida.

No lo podías creer...

A su lado, Ino, su mejor amiga caminaba con ella tomadas de la mano.

Y no pudiste evitar sonreír, ¿acaso era lo que estabas pensando? Pero no hubo tiempo de comprobarlo ya que ambas enamoradas siguieron su camino a cada paso con sus elegantes tacones de diseñador. Y sin pudor soltaste la risa más desquiciada de toda tu vida.

Te habías preocupado por Sakura y ella estaba completamente feliz con su nuevo amor.

¿Quién lo diría? La pequeña y homofóbica Sakura ahora mantenía una relación lésbica con su mejor amiga. Y volviese a reír, Ino había sido muy astuta pero tu lo habías sido aun más y sin detenerte más tiempo seguiste tu camino.

Ya querías ver a Sasuke y a su cara de sorpresa cuando le contaras lo que habías visto.

* * *

><p>niñas y niños! esto se ha acabado! XD que tal les ha parecido? :3<p>

espero que les haya gustado aun cuando fue muy corto!

!Reviews~! XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
